When We Collide
by xDonnaLoux
Summary: When two strangers meet and completely let go of all the inhabitions, believing that they are never going to cross paths again, what happens when their two worlds meet as one?
1. Chapter 1

When We Collide

**Hi guys, soo this is my very first fanfic. I've have become obsessed with reading them and there are so many that I could call my favourite, so I thought I'd have a go at writing one myself. Chax are without a doubt my favourite TV couple so of course I had to write about them. Please be honest with your reviews, I'm really hoping you like this story & I do the couple justice. **

**Please Enjoy & Review**

**Donna xox**

**Chapter One**

Charlie's POV

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror as she put the finishing touches to her makeup, her lips shimmering after she applied the pale pink lipgloss. She completed the outfit, which consisted of a midnight blue, the same blue as her eyes, strapless dress which ended just above her knee and skimmed every curve of her body, accompanied by a pair of extremely high black peep toe shoes, with a simple pair of diamond earrings that matched the sparkling bracelet around her right wrist. One final look in the mirror and she smiled to herself, her eyes glittered as she was satisfied with her appearance, no one would guess that she had a teenage daughter at home.

'Ruby I'm off, don't wait up' Charlie said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed her daughter on the head and made her way to the door.

'Ok bye, have fun' Ruby called back not lifting her eyes from the TV.

Charlie parked her car in a space just outside of Angelo's, she planned on picking it up in the morning knowing she'd have enough drinks to ensure she couldn't drive home again. She followed the sound of the music making her way up to the stairs to the popular bar.

Standing in the doorway she scanned the room that was full of people looking for her best friend but noticing that she was nowhere to be seen she made her way to the bar, ordered a glass of wine and sat on one of the stools surveying the scene before her.

Brax's POV

Brax sat at one of the booths with the rest of his mates drinking beer and laughing at yet another ridiculous comment that came from his younger brother Heath.

He stopped laughing when a glimpse of dark blue material caught his eye. He turned his head slightly to see a slim but curvaceous woman walk away from him towards the bar. He took in every inch of her body working his way from her feet, sporting the incredibly sexy high heels up her long tanned legs, further up her body and finally to the back of herd, her chocolate brown hair falling in loose waves down her back.

'Who was this gorgeous, stunning woman' he thought to himself, thinking she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room, in fact the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

He noticed her looking around the packed bar obviously in search of someone hoping it wasn't a date.

Charlie's POV

Charlie took a large sip of her wine before looking over her shoulder to see if Bianca had arrived yet before her attention was caught by a loud roar of laughter coming from one of the booths further down the room. She looked over to see a group of 7 or 8 men all sitting round it drinking beer and laughing hysterically.

Her gaze fell upon one man in particular, he was very handsome and looked to be very toned and tanned from head to toe. His eyes caught hers briefly and she absorbed the intense green colouring of them before turning back to her drink smiling to herself.

'This night could be better than expected' She thought.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, thank you for all your reviews and alerts so far…they have all been positive which really makes my day! Please keep it up and I like to know if I'm actually doing any good, I'm really nervous.**

**Anyway here is chapter 2…Hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the first.**

**Mwah xox**

**CHAPTER 2**

** Charlie's POV**

Charlie suddenly spun back round at the sound of her name being called to see Bianca making her way in from the entrance. Bianca strutted past the boys table to a wolf whistle from one of the guys sitting opposite the dark haired one that had caught Charlie's eye.

"Evening boys" Bianca smiled before pulling Charlie into a warm hug.  
>"You look gorgeous Charlie" Bianca exclaimed.<p>

"Thanks Bee so do you! Now what you drinking?"

"A large white wine please"

"Make that 2" Charlie smiled to the bartender as he walked off to get the girls their drinks.

Bianca pulled up a stool beside Charlie just as the barman placed 2 white wines in front of the girls.

"Thanks" Bianca said. "I'm so glad you decided to come tonight its about time we got back out there and had some fun!"

"Your telling me" Charlie said taking a sip of her wine and glancing back over to the guys table, locking eyes with the handsome man once again.

**Brax's POV**

Brax's eyes crept back over towards the bar where his sight feel upon the brunette beauty who had now been joined by her friend. Relief washed over him as he realised she wasn't on a date just a girls night. He would have to make sure he met her before leaving that night.

As he looked back to his table he noticed his brother Heath looking in the same direction as where he had been just a few seconds ago.

"Oi Heath what you staring at?"

"That sexy blonde in the red dress at the bar. How hot is she!" He grinned at Brax.

"Not as sexy as her friend, but the blonde...she's just your type"

"Maybe I should go introduce myself." Heath thought aloud as he raised himself up from his seat.

"Grab me another beer while your there mate" Brax attempted to say to Heath who had already made his way over to the girls.

Charlie's POV

"Don't look now but that guy who whistled at you before is on his way over" Charlie said trying not to be too obvious.

Bianca laughed but managed to compose herself just as Heath approached them.

"Evening ladies, what are two beautiful girls like you doing sitting up here by yourselves"

Charlie laughed as Heath pretty much directed his question to Bianca and only Bianca as he hadn't taken her eyes off him since he arrived.

Bianca laughed and looked Heath up and down before meeting his eyes , "We're having a girls night so no men allowed"

Heath placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by her words, "You'd seriously deny me the chance of buying you another drink?"

Charlie had given up trying to be involved in their conversation and glanced over to the dark haired man who was currently the only thing occupying her thoughts.

His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he said something to one of his friends and got up from the table walking towards her.

**Hope this chapter was up to your expectations…I'm keeping them short and sweet for the time being until the story develops more! Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! So sorry about the delay with this chapter I've been having trouble uploading :/ **

**Thankyou all so much for all your reviews, alerts and favourting! It makes my day and I love reading what you all think so pleaseeee keep it up!**

**Anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 3…its not as long as the first 2 but I want to keep you in suspense. Hope you enjoy it :) xxx**

**CHAPTER 3**

Brax's POV

Brax walked towards the bar just as Charlie turned back to her wine glass which was he noticed was nearly empty. He stood beside her making sure there was only a small gap between them.

The barman looked at Brax,

"Just another beer please mate, silly nuts over there clearly got a little too distracted"

He heard Charlie laugh at his comment and turned towards her as she took a final sip of her wine.

"Oh you think its funny? I coulda died of thirst waiting for him"

"I'm sure you'd survive" Charlie grinned cheekily.

Brax leaned in towards her, "Well if I didn't it'd be your fault"

Charlie turned to face him with a surprised look on her face,

"And how do you figure that one out?"

"Well she's your mate, you coulda kept her away from him!" Brax explained.

"Well if I had done that, you wouldn't be over here talking to me" Charlie replied seductively, resting her chin on the palm of her hand looking into his deep green eyes.

Brax matched her smile with his own before saying

"Can I get you another?"

Charlie hopped off her bar stool before replying

"Yeah and make it a large one" she winked at him before heading to the toilets.

Brax grinned to himself whilst ordering another glass of wine for Charlie, eagerly awaiting her return...

Charlie's POV

Charlie surveyed her appearance in the mirror and noticed the twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there at the beginning of the night. She applied a new layer of lipgloss, straightened her dress and headed back to the bar to retrieve her drink. She also secretly couldn't wait to get back to the dark haired stranger.

She stood watching him for a moment thinking how unbelievably sexy this man was before making her over to him and perching herself back on her stool.

Brax pushed her glass towards her, looking down and smiling.

"Thanks." Charlie took a gulp of her wine, "So what's your name then?"

"Brax" he held out his hand for her to take, "and your are?'

"Well its nice to meet you Brax, I'm Charlie" she smiled and placed her hand in his feeling a bolt of electricity rush through her. Brax lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly,

"The pleasure is all mine Charlie"

**So there it is…hope it didn't disappoint! Please please please review! I want lots of opinions to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go….Next Chapter is here! Thankyou soo much for the reviews on chapter 3, I'm overwhelmed with the lovely comments I've received! Xxxxx**

**CHAPTER 4**

Brax's POV

The pair had spent the last hour chatting and flirting and had more drinks and by now both were starting to feel the effects that the alcohol was taking on them.

By this point, both Bianca and Heath nowhere to be seen. Not that neither Charlie nor Brax were particularly bothered as they were too wrapped up in their conversation. It was like they were in a bubble and no one else existed!

Brax looked deeply into Charlie's eyes taking in how beautiful they were.

"So Charlie do you live round here?"

"Maybe..." Charlie answered back, noticing how intently Brax was looking at her. She felt that by looking into her eyes the way he was he could see right down into her soul. That thought alone made a shiver run right through her spine.

"Hmm a woman of mystery!" Brax grinned.

"Yeah something like that. What about you?" She asked him.

Brax looked away before turning back to Charlie and answering, "Na I don't live round here." "Yet" he secretly thought to himself.

"And are you single or taken Charlie?"

"100% single, free to do what I like when I like and with who I like..." Charlie said sexily leaning closer to Brax so that only he could hear.

"Is that right?" Brax made his lips brush past Charlie's ear causing her to shiver at the close contact they now shared.

Charlie nodded in a daze before she turned his question back on him,

"Can I assume you are also single?"

"I am indeed, very much so" Brax said with a wink.

Still with their faces only inches apart Charlie leaned further forward and gently clamped her teeth down on Brax's ear and whispered,

"Store room by the toilets, 10 minutes"

She kissed his cheek before downing the rest of her wine, hopping off her stool and walking away from Brax.

Brax couldn't believe what he had just heard, he certainly didn't expect it. He stood there watching her walk away stunned for a moment before pulling himself together, straightening his shirt and drinking the rest of his beer before slamming it down on the bar top and making his way through the still crowded bar towards where he knew the stock room was.

**Soo….what do we all think of that one? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Hope it didnt disappoint! Next chapter is where things start to heat up ;) xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I say anything else I just wanna thank you all so much for your reviews! They were amazing, I am so so pleased that you guys are liking this story. **

**Anyway enough of me chatting…here is Chapter 5, a little warning though it is a very sexual chapter…Enjoy guys :) x x x x x**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Charlie's POV  
><strong>  
>Charlie silently waited inside the stock room to the left of the door for Brax to arrive positive that she was right about him and that he would follow her there.<p>

All of a sudden her heart beat that little bit fast as the door opened and she could see Brax's silhouette on the ground where the light shone from behind him.

He stepped forward more looking for Charlie when she came out from behind the door. He looked her up and down as she grabbed the front of his shirt and forced her lips onto his kissing him hard but passionately as she shut the door and pushed him up against it.

Their lips didn't part as Brax placed his hands on her waist pulling her small frame into his.

Charlie ran her hands up his chest going further and ran her fingers through his hair before making her way back down and began unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and sliding her hands down his incredibly toned abs before paying attention to the buckle on his jeans, aggressively pulling it off and pushing his jeans down his legs so he was just in his boxers.

She could feel his hardness against her as he pulled her body further into his. She pulled her lips away from his and smiled sexily up at him before planting little kisses along his jawline, then his neck where she stopped for a second to gently suck and bite on his skin causing him to moan out. She then made her way to his chest continuing her journey until she was kneeling in front of him. She slid his boxers down his muscular things loving the sight of his hard cock. She wrapped her whole hand around his length causing Brax to jump slightly at her touch before taking him into her mouth, sucking gently at first moving her lips all the way to the end of him and rolling her tongue around the tip before taking the whole of him back into her mouth and moving her head up and down his length getting faster once again causing him to moan,

"Oh god, Charlie, I'm not gonna last much longer if you carry on doing that" he panted.

Charlie looked up at him and grinned as he pulled her to her feet locking his lips with hers as he unzipped her dress pushing it to the floor seeing her sexy, black, lacy underwear.

"Mmm very sexy" Brax grinned before kissing her again. 

**Brax's POV**

Brax slid his hand round Charlie's back before unclipping her bra throwing it to the floor and then turning his attention to her knickers he slipped his fingers into the waistband and pushed them down her long legs where she slipped out of them. 

He ran his fingers down her stomach causing her to shiver at his light feathery touch. Moving his lips down to her neck he gently pushed a finger up inside her making her moan out loud. Gliding his fingers in and out of her teasing her he smiled to himself as he heard his name run from her lips.

He abruptly took his fingers from her and placed his hands under her pert bum and lifted her up where she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his neck, biting his bottom lip as she kissed him hard.

Brax shoved her back against the door before sliding his hard, throbbing cock deep inside her already wet centre.

Charlie gasped as he entered her adjusting herself to his size. The lips never parting once.

Brax begin to thrust inside Charlie wanting to cause her so much pleasure. He started off slowly, teasing her a little as she suddenly spoke against his lips,

"Brax please, I want more, give me more"

He smiled at her desperation to get more of him and rewarded her by picking up his pace and begun thrusting faster, harder and going so much deeper causing Charlie to moan out as she dug her nails into his back. 

"With pleasure" Brax grinned against her skin.

**CHARLIE POV**

"Oh God"

She began kissing down his neck nibbling at his skin moving her body and arching her back slightly, meeting each one of his thrusts.

"God Charlie that feels amazing, you feel amazing" Brax panted loving the feeling of being inside this beautiful woman.

Brax continued thrusting for what felt like forever to the couple before letting out a deep moan that came from the back of this throat,

"Babe I'm gonna cum"

"Me too, just please Brax keep going, don't stop"

That was all the encouragement Brax needed and with one final hard thrust the pair both road out their own waves of intense pleasure, thinking it was the only two of them that existed.

**  
>BRAX POV<strong>

Both Brax and Charlie came to a standstill as the tried to regulate their breathing back to its normal pattern.

Brax was leaning up against Charlie with his hands of the small of her back still pressed against the door when he raised his head and looked into her eyes, blown away by how intense they were.

"That was amazing" He said with a smile clearly evident across his features.

"Yeah it wasn't bad" Charlie said trying to give off a 'playing hard to get' impression whilst pushing herself off the door causing Brax to move aside.

He gave a little laugh, "Wasn't bad? Is that all you're going to give me?"

"Yep" Charlie quickly said whilst bending over and picking up her dress before slipping it back on, not bothering with the task of underwear.

CHARLIE POV

Once her dress was zipped up she stuffed her underwear into her small bag and turned to face him.

"So..." Brax said edging towards her still completely naked, placing his hands on her hips.

Charlie leaned forward into him bringing her lips up to his ear grazing her teeth along the lobe before whispering,

"Enjoy the rest of your night Brax"

And with one final lingering kiss she moved out of his embrace, opened the door and was gone.

**Soooo…..what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and bringing the fun out in the couple. Please please please review I really wanna hear your thoughts! X x x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Firstly thankyou all so so much for your amazing reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed writing chapter 5 as like many of you I enjoy the fiery and passionate relationship that Charlie and Brax have and I want to hopefully portray that in a realistic way in this fan fic…hopefully I am doing a good job of that!**

**Anyway here is Chapter 6, I hope you like this one…. X x x x x **

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

**BRAX POV**

Brax was left standing there with a perplexed look on his face, the room was completely silent and he had to seriously think about whether the last hour had really happened or whether he was in a dream.

"No," he thought to himself shaking his head, "Nothing that amazing could be anything other than reality.

Smiling he got himself dressed and slipped back out the cupboard without anyone noticing and made his way home where he would fall asleep dreaming of the beautiful girl that rocked his world in just one hour. 

___** -The Next Morning-**_****

**CHARLIE POV**

Charlie awoke the next morning with an instant smile on her face, instantly forgetting any sort of hangover that she may have had. She couldn't actually believe what she had done last night, how a girls night out with her best friend had so rapidly turned into having the most amazing sexual encounter she had quite possible ever had in the store room of Angelo's.

She blushed just thinking about it, she had never done anything like this before. Normally she was the sensible, level headed girl that would be pushing guys away left, right and centre. Bianca was always telling her to loosen up a little and let a man show her some attention but that just wasn't her, she didn't do flings or one night stands, she just about coped with relationships. But last night was a completely different story.

Being in Brax's company made her feel like she was walking on air. She felt enthusiasm like never before and the way he looked into her eyes made her feel confident, sexy and irresistible, something she wasn't used too. Her skin tingled just thinking about his big, strong arms holding her tiny body to his, his hands running all over her like he couldn't get enough.

But then all of a sudden reality hit and she was overcome with a sense of embarrassment.

"Snap out of it Charlie" she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror on the dressing table where she'd spent so much time last night making herself look good. She couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her eyes that hadn't existed for a long time. Her cheeks were still flushed and her lips red and swollen she allowed herself to smile before abruptly shaking her head.

"This isn't me," she said out loud this time, "I'm not that girl!" Sighing she headed for a shower and the only thing that brought her comfort was the fact that he didn't live around here so she'd never have to see him again!

**So there was chapter 6…what do you guys think? Please review I really wanna hear your thoughts, whether its just about 1 chapter or the story as a whole :) **

**I may not update over the weekend as I wanna spend some time writing and get a few chapters ready for you, but please review as much as you can, it really does motivate me :)**

**X x x x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys...well here is Chapter 7...so so sorry for the long wait, work has been manic lately! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you will be pleased to know it is alot longer than the others. Enjoy reading and once again please review! x x x x x**

**CHAPTER 7******

**BRAX POV******

_**-Later that day-**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Brax had not been able to wipe the smile off his face since he'd woken up that morning. He still couldn't believe what had happened the previous night, it had been the best encounter he had ever had with a woman and what a woman she was.

If someone had told him that a night out drinking with the boys would turn into having sex in the store room at Angelo's he would have laughed in their face. He always had a way with the ladies but Charlie seemed different, like an incredibly independent woman who can handle herself well and wouldn't be floored by a cheesy chat up line or the offer from someone to buy her a drink. She seemed feisty and in control of things which he had to admit was a big turn on.

He got up that morning free from any kind of hangover, which was only because his mind was elsewhere, and now he headed down to check out the beach for a bit of surfing, it was always the place where he felt his happiest. The weight of the world free from his shoulders, a place where he was just him, no hidden agenda, no gimmicks just him at his best and that was the way he liked it.

Brax stood on the silky white sand taking in the picture before him; the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and the beautiful crystal clear water that spread for miles. Looking at the ocean instantly reminded him of Charlie's eyes. He could see them so clearly in his mind, the way the sparkled when the light bounced off of them and the way her face told one story but her eyes told something completely different. He could get lost in their deepness forever and never resurface. He caught himself smiling like an idiot to himself before running towards the water, board under his arm and dived in instantly feeling a release from the water sliding over his muscular body.

**CHARLIE POV**

After her long shower Charlie text Bianca asking to meet up. Thoughts of Brax were consuming every part of her brain and she just couldn't snap out of it.

"What on earth is wrong with me" she thought to herself, "I'm never like this over a guy!"

This was true, Charlie had never been that bothered over any guy before, hell she'd never done what she did last night before but why was this time different. What was it about this one that had her smiling like an idiot one minute but blushing with embarrassment the next.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew exactly what the answer was. Despite the fact that the sexual chemistry between the pair was both unbelievable and undeniable, when Brax looked into her eyes last night, not only when they spoke but when he had sex with her whilst she was pressed up against that door she felt as if was looking right into her soul, not just seeing what she wanted him to see or what he wanted to see but all the hidden secrets. In those moments he saw everything...the real her. And that was all something she had never felt before, not with Roman, not with Joey and not even with Angelo. This was a whole new experience but it was all over before it had even begun.

_**-At the Diner-**_

Charlie walked into the diner to be greeted by Bianca who was standing at the counter.

"Hey Gorgeous" Bianca exclaimed with a smile as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Bii"

"What you having Charlie?"

"Just a juice for me please"

Bianca made their order and both girls sat at one of the many tables to wait.

"So, come on what's with the face...I thought you would have been on cloud nine after last night, you and that guy seemed totally into each other?"

At this Charlie immediately felt her face heat up and put her head down hoping to hide it but without much success,

"Charlie Buckton you have gone as red as a beetroot...explain now!"

Charlie rubbed her eyes before looking up at her best friend.

"Ok, well last night as you know Brax and I got talking seeing as your attention was taken up by his brother," this earned an cheeky smile from Bianca.

"Anyway we continued drinking and the flirting was pretty full on and somehow I asked him to follow me to the stock room at Angelo's" Charlie said this last bit with her hand over her face and Bianca gasped!

"Charlie then what happened? Did he get up and follow you? He would have been an idiot not too after the way you looked last night and the way you two were flirting"

"Yes he did" was all Charlie could manage.

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE! Right now tell me everything; where, what, why, when..."

"Well I told him to meet me there in 10 minutes so I got up and left him sitting there and went to the store room and stood behind the door waiting, he didn't even wait 10 minutes, he was there in less than 5 and when he stepped in the doorway I slid out from behind it and well its safe to say one thing lead to another and within seconds he had me in his arms and well we had sex"

Bianca sat there in silence for a few minutes taking in what she had just heard which put Charlie on edge immediately.

"Bianca please say something..." Charlie begged.

Bianca looked up at her friend and smiled,

"Good for you!"

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I said good for you! It's about time you got some action and you seriously couldn't have found a better guy to fit the bill!"

"But Bii..." Charlie began,

"What? Charlie why are you not jumping up and down on cloud 9 with a huge smile on your face? Cause that's how you should be acting!" Bianca protested.

"No this isn't good, I don't do things like this, and I don't meet a guy a just sleep with him! I'm the sensible, level headed one, last night shouldn't of happened" As Charlie said this a sad look came across her face because the truth was that she had enjoyed every minute of last night, Brax had made her feel insatiable, confident and incredibly sexy. No man had ever had that much of an impact on her. Although she felt highly embarrassed about the fact that this was totally out of character for her and she actually didn't, for some reason, want Brax thinking she was easy and would drop her knickers for any guy that gave her a bit of attention, not that that even mattered as she would probably never see her again. That thought alone disappointed her immensely.

All of a sudden to Bianca's surprise Charlie jumped up out of her chair, "I've got to go" and with that she practically ran out of the diner.

"Charlie wait!" Bianca yelled already hot on her heels. Charlie hadn't gotten far so Bianca grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"Hey Charlie listen..." Nothing. "Charlie look at me!"

Charlie lifted her head to face her best friend.

"Hey now you listen to me, I am actually so proud of you for what you did last night. You're right you normally are the sensible one that always ends up looking after everyone else on our nights out, but for once you sat back and had some fun of your own. You looked unbelievably gorgeous last night and had a sparkle in your eye that I've never seen before. After everything you've been through in the last year you deserve to go out and enjoy yourself and maybe do something a little reckless and out of character every once in a while. No one is going to think badly or any differently of you, you have nothing to be ashamed of, and god you couldn't have picked a better guy to be reckless with...Brax is HOT!"

Charlie looked out to the sea for a spilt second before turning back to Bianca with a smile,

"D'ya know what your absolutely right, I mean its not like I do this sort if thing all the time, in fact this is the ONLY time I have ever done this and to be completely honest it was the best hour I've ever spent with a guy, so your right, if anything I should be proud of myself for letting my hair down and truly enjoying myself for once," She paused, smiling at herself before continuing, "and besides its not like I've got to worry about bumping into him again..."

"Hang on what do you mean?" Bianca interrupted.

"He doesn't live around here, he said last night they had just come to Angelo's for a night out and he's not from around here."

"Oh" Bianca couldn't help the look for disappointment that formed on her face. If Brax didn't live round here then that meant that Heath didn't either.

"Aww look at you getting all disappointed because you won't be bumping into Heath anytime soon." Charlie couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Shut up!" Bianca regained her composure and linked her arm through Charlie's and steered them both towards the beach. "And anyway, it's not like we want a relationship with these two men despite how gorgeous, sexy, charming and irresistible they seem. We can just put this whole thing down to experience...and what an experience it was!"

Both girls laughed as they strolled down the beach taking in the warm sun and enjoying the feeling of the silky smooth sad between their toes.

**BRAX POV**

Brax had spent a good few hours out in the surf that morning, he was on a complete high and there was no chance of him coming down just yet.

His stomach rumbled telling him it was time to get out and continue with the productive day he had planned. He picked up his board and walked up to where he'd left his shirt on the sand. He could hear the sound of laughter in the near distance behind him but continued collecting up his things. He flung his shirt over his left shoulder, despite the fact if was still wet from the water and tucked his surf board back under his arm. Spinning round he literally jumped back as he collided with someone walking up behind up.

Ready to start ranting and raving at the person for not looking where they were going, Brax looked up and had the shock of his life...

"Charlie!"

"Brax"

They both said simultaneously. Brax composed himself and instantly found a smile making its way across his face, she was even more beautiful than he remembered if that was at all possible.

"Well hi!" He said grinning at her.

"Hi...erm..." Charlie struggled to get her words out, "I...erm...gotta go..." and with that she shot off up the sand bank and completely out of sight, leaving Bianca behind. Brax stood there absolutely perplexed. "What the hell just happened?" He thought to himself.

"Erm hi Brax" Bianca said a little embarassed by her friend for ditching her and leaving her to explain everything.

"What was that about?" Brax questioned her, still in shock, first at seeing her again so soon and then for taking off in the way that she did, he never would have imagined that happening not after the events of last night. He was positive that he wasn't alone in feeling the connection between them.

Noticing that Bianca was staring at him but still hadn't answered him Brax spoke up "Seriously why did Charlie just run away like that? Anyone would have thought I'd attacked her or something, she couldn't get away fast enough!"

"Calm down Brax, Charlie's just a bit erm...embarrassed."

"Embarassed? Embarrassed about what?" Brax asked still confused about what just happened.

"She's embarrassed about what happened between you guys last night. She's never done anything like that before and normally Charlie's the sensible girl that always takes care of the rest of us when we have our nights out. I've never seen her have fun like she did last night, she's always so responsible and stern with herself. But sitting chatting to you last night, she had so much confidence and a twinkle in her eye that hasn't been there in a long time."

Bianca stopped for a breath to check Brax's expression, he was still frowning and looking at the sand beneath him but she knew he was listening to every word she said.

"She's also embarrassed because of the way she normally is and because she hasn't let a guy near her in ages, it takes alot for her to even let someone talk to her and yet the first time she meets you well...you know the rest..."

Brax smiled at this remember exactly what happened...

"She thinks that because she had one wild night people are going to judge her and she was also worried about what you would think of her..."

"What do you mean, what I think of her?" Brax interrupted and looked at Bianca for the first time during that conversation.

"She thinks that you are going to think less of her and think she's just one of these girls that are easy and drop their knickers for the first guy that shows them attention but that is not Charlie at all. Then she remembered that you weren't from around here so eased up a bit at the thought of not having to see you again. Which clearly wasn't the case...So what are you doing here Brax?"

"I'm moving here..."

"What?" Bianca asked, she hadn't expected that.

"I've just bought Angelo's and as of tomorrow I will officially be living here."

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that..." Bianca wondered how she was going to tell this to Charlie knowing exactly how she would react.

"Look Bianca, I had a great time with Charlie last night, not just the sex part, which I'm guessing she has told you about but before that too, just talking and having a laugh with one another. Don't get me wrong the other part was amazing but I certainly don't think any less of her because that happened. I can already tell what an independent and respectful woman she is, not to mention being absolutely, heart-stoppingly beautiful. And now that I'm gonna be living here I was really hoping for the chance to see her again and get to know her more..."

"I'm glad you think that Brax"

"I need to go see her...Bianca will you help me?"

Bianca's smile grew wide, this was exactly what Charlie needed and she was going to help her get it!

"Oh course!"

Brax smiled while Bianca got out a piece of paper and a pen writing down Charlie's address.

He remember her beautiful face and the way she smiled, something he could definitely get used to. After what Bianca had said he was more determined to get his girl...

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Please please pleaseeee review and give me your honest opinions I really wanna know what you think!**

**I'm going to get work on the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it ready by Monday ready to be uploaded.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all once again for your lovely reviews, I really enjoy reading them and knowing you guys are enjoying this story! Please keep it up! **

**So here we go with the next chapter, hope this one is to your liking but please review your thoughts whether they are good or bad, I really wanna hear from you all! **

**xXxXxXx**

**CHARLIE POV******

She couldn't believe it, she could not actually believe it!

Charlie ran all the way home from the beach and raced inside, quickly slamming the door shut, knowing she would be home alone and leant up against it. She had yet to move from this position. She was still too shocked at seeing him again.

There he was, the man that had been consuming her every thought since the night before standing on the beach...her beach as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

So many questions were running through her mind, the first being "What the hell was he doing here". The only way she had gotten over her embarrassment was because he said he didn't live round here so there was zero chance of bumping into him and that had just completely backfired!

Charlie knew she shouldn't of just run away like that but she honestly didn't know what else to do. After talking everything through with Bianca she'd come to see that she had done nothing wrong and that she'd really enjoyed herself and that in itself gave her a new sense of confidence which was a feeling she was glad to accept as it ignited something new within her. But seeing him stood infront of her, the man she'd let all her inhibitions go for was a shock and she panicked, it was just a knee-jerk reaction, one that she was already beginning to regret as she remembered his fiercely green eyes and his gorgeous tanned body displayed in all its glory.

Charlie felt a smile creep across her face and her cheeks blush at the thought as she finally pushed her body off the door before heading towards her bedroom.

She only managed to get half way down the hall when there was a light tapping on the door that she had just been leaning against only a matter of seconds ago.

Thinking it would be Bianca coming to check up on her Charlie sighed and headed back in her previous direction...

**BRAX POV**

After following Bianca's simple instructions Brax stood outside Charlie's door taking a few deep breaths, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. "God why am I so nervous?" He asked himself. "C'mon Brax sort yourself out, you've done this a hundred times, be the guy that got the girl last night!" Shaking his head he lightly knocked on the door. He held his breath waiting for some sort of sign that she was there.

Leaning in closer to the door, he heard her feet padding across the floor, coming closer. "Its now or never" Brax thought.

Suddenly the door opened and there she was, as beautiful as ever, with a look on her face that he couldn't quite work out. It was a mixture of surprise and happiness but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Hi Charlie" Brax said with a grin as he looked down at her.

"Hi, erm what are you doing here Brax?" Charlie questioned him, very confused as to how he knew where she lived.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but Bianca told me where you lived cause I'd really like to talk to you about, ya know, last night and stuff" Brax knew he was beginning to ramble, he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his head, he had one shot and he didn't wanna blow it!

"Erm ok, do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah thanks."

Charlie stepped backwards opening the door further, allowing Brax in. He slid passed past her, brushing his body with hers and it was like he'd received and electric shock. He stood in the kitchen and watched her close the door as she turned to face him; he smiled lightly at her which she easily returned.

"Listen"

"Listen"

They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"You first" Brax offered.

"Erm, I just wanted to say sorry..." Brax frowned at her which encouraged her to continue, "I'm sorry for walking out on you last night and I'm sorry for running away today, I can't imagine what you must of thought." Charlie looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey look at me..." Charlie refused to lift her head knowing her cheeks were already reddening without having to look him in the eye.

Brax raised his right hand to Charlie's chin applying a small amount of pressure to lift her head so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. They instantly took his breath away and Brax wasn't sure if his next move was going to be a smart one but right in that moment he didn't care; he dipped his head to Charlie's level and gently placed his lips upon hers, praying that she wouldn't pull away.

And she didn't! It was only a simple kiss but there was more passion in that than in anything other he had ever experienced. Pulling back Brax opened his eyes to check Charlie's reaction. To his instant relief Charlie smiled up at him.

"God I'm so glad you're smiling!" Brax exclaimed.

"Of course I'm smiling, have you felt the way you kiss?"

"Na not recently." Brax couldn't the massive grin that was forming on his face. "Listen Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry for at all ok! Bianca told me what's been going through that head of yours and I'm telling you I certainly don't think any less of you, if anything I think more of you, you saw something you wanted and you went for it and you have no idea how pleased I am that I got to be part of it!

At this Charlie laughed lightly.

"And I know I said that I wasn't from Summer Bay, which was true until today."

"What do you mean until today?" Charlie frowned in confusion.

"I've just bought Angelo's and am moving into a new house here in the Bay today. I had an idea last night but I just wanted to wait till the keys were in my hands. I'm not gonna lie, I'm really glad that this has happened and I don't know about you but I think it was more than just a coincidence that we ended up together last night. I really enjoyed myself and I was kinda hoping, maybe that now I'm here for good, maybe you'd consider meeting up with me again sometime?"

Charlie looked up at Brax trying to fight the smile that was threatening to pounce upon her face. She swiftly walked away from Brax through to the lounge area. He was left standing there feeling slightly confused. A few minutes later Charlie reappeared, she handed Brax a piece of paper. He took it from her tiny hand and looked at it, it was a phone number. Her raised his head back to meet Charlie's eye.

"Text me sometime..." Charlie grinned cheekily.

"Oh I definitely will!" Brax returned her smile and leaning forward so their faces were just inches apart, " And now Miss Buckton I shall leave you as I have a business to begin but you will be hearing from me very soon!" And with that Brax placed his hand against Charlie's cheek and pulled her towards him where he laid his lips on hers, placing a second hand on the small of her back, pulling her into him slightly so their bodies were touching. The kiss was slow and passionate and so intense.

When Charlie realised she would actually need to take a breath, she pulled back from Brax and looked up into he's eyes, "I'll look forward to it!"

With that Brax placed a final kiss on her forehead and walked back through the still open door.

**CHARLIE POV**

Once Brax had left Charlie shut the door and started jumping and dancing her way around the kitchen, finally letting the excitement overcome her!

She felt totally exhilarated after that kiss! God it was amazing! With Brax looking into her eyes all her troubles, embarrassment, everything disappeared in an instant.

When she finally stopped jumping about she grabbed her phone to text Bianca.

_**You, me, wine, takeaway and a gossip...interested?**_

Just as the message sent her phone beeped alerting her to a new message "God that was quick" She thought thinking it would be Bianca.

_**From: Unknown Number**_

_**Hey Gorgeous Girl, its Brax! Hope you're ok after our chat...how about you let me take you out tomorrow night? ;) xxx**_

Charlie was literally smiling from ear to ear. Butterflies swarmed around in her stomach, she couldn't believe he'd text her so soon, what with the tough, cool guy vibe he gives off, she was expecting to be kept waiting for days!

She was still standing in the kitchen completely lost in her own thoughts for several minutes when her phone buzzed a couple of times...2 new messages.

_**From: Bianca**_

_**Hell yes I'm in! See you around 7 :) xx**_

There was no need for a response so Charlie quickly moved on to the next message...

_**From: Unknown Number**_

_**C'mon Charlie don't keep a guy hanging ;) Just say yes! xxx**_

Smiling at his eagerness Charlie saved Brax's number into her phone and quickly began typing...

_**Tomorrow sounds great, I look forward to it :) xxx**_

_**From: Brax**_

_**Yeah you better do ;) Great I will come by and pick you up at 7 so make sure your beautiful self is ready xxx**_

_**Well I'm sure even I can manage that, I shall see you then ;) xxx**_

Grinning Charlie poured herself a large glass of wine, and sat on the sofa, taking in the days events. She felt like she had a clothes hanger wedged in her mouth where she was smiling so much! She hoped Bi would be there soon, Ruby was out for the night and she seriously needed to talk about this with someone and her best friend would be the perfect person to give her advice for her date the following night...

**So guys what do we think? I really hope you're all still enjoying this story, please tell me if there's anything you think I could improve on... Please tell me all your thoughts good and bad, I love reading them!**

**I'm going to spend the weekend writing the next chapter which will include the couple's first date, sorry if it takes me a while to write but I wanna spend some time on it to make it the best chapter yet!**

**Thanks again guys xXxXxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys...so here is Chapter 9! Really hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to review; it makes me day hearing your thoughts :) Don't be shy ;) xXxXx**

_**From Bianca:**_

_**Be 5 minutes, get the drinks ready :) xx**__**  
><strong>_  
>Charlie skipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of white wine that was cooling inside, pouring out 2 large glasses ready for her girlie night in with her best friend, there was only 1 topic she wanted to talk about and she was gonna need a drink or several whilst doing so!<p>

Since Brax had left her house this afternoon Charlie had not been able to sit still, she'd had several hours to kill before Bianca arrived and Ruby, Leah and VJ were all out for the day and night so there was nothing to distract her. She'd had a shower, got dressed, done housework and tried watching a film but the butterflies in her stomach still remained and she couldn't shake them off, not that she particularly wanted to, the feeling was amazing!

She couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with Brax tomorrow and she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the kitchen earlier, the way he kissed her and pulled her into his body, it made every hair on her skin stand up and sent shivers down her spine and she definitely couldn't forget his gorgeous green eyes looking into hers.

Her earlier feelings of embarrassment had long gone and been replaced with excitement and hope, the hope that this could be the start of something, something that she felt she was ready for and wanted in her life.

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Smiling she walked over and opened it to find Bianca standing there with another bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hey!" Charlie greeted her friend pulling her in for a hug.

"Hii, I come baring gifts..." Bianca smiled handing the bottle to Charlie, then pulling a tub of ice cream out of her bag,

"It's not a proper girl's night without ice cream!" Bianca grinned.

Charlie passed Bianca her glass and proceeded to get 2 spoons from the draw before leading the way into the lounge where both girls got comfy on the sofa.

"So..." Bianca started, "What's this in aid of, have you got something to tell me?"

Charlie looked down at her glass trying to hide her face that was surely going red right about now.

"Charlie...?" Bianca asked still waiting for an answer.

Charlie lifted her head grinning, "Brax is taking me on a date tomorrow night"

"What!" Bianca asked excitedly, "How did that happen?"

"Well after I ran away on the beach earlier he came over here, its ok he told me that you told him where I lived. Anyway at first I didn't really know what to say to him and then I started apologising and rambling on and he kissed me..."

"Oh my god!" Bianca exclaimed.

"It was amazing, he totally caught me off guard but that was the best bit about it. When he pulled away he started saying that he really enjoyed the other night, not just the sex part but the laughs we were having before that and he said that I shouldn't feel embarrassed and that he's bought Angelo's and is now living here and so he wants to take me out properly. So I gave him my number and he kissed me again, a long intense kiss that made my heart pound and my toes curl! Then he left and within 5minutes he text me. So yeah tomorrow night it is!"

Charlie finally took a breath and stared at Bianca waiting for her response.

"I'm so please for you Charlie!"

"Really?" Charlie interrupted.

"Yes of course! It's about time you met someone. Even if it's just a bit of mutual fun it'll do you good! You've been with anyone since Angelo and to be honest the other night you seemed so relaxed and confident with Brax, from what I could tell anyway..."

"When you weren't hanging on to Heath's every word you mean?" Charlie said cheekily.

"Shut up! Anyway, it was a side of you I'd never seen before and it totally suited you! I think Brax could be good for you!"

"Hmm maybe..." Charlie sat looking off into the distance thinking about what Bianca had just said.

"And have you seen the body on him...? You'd be insane to pass that up!"

The girls burst into fits of laughter forgetting that Charlie had already seen EVERYTHING! Composing themselves they tried to keep straight faces.

"More wine?" Charlie asked but already knowing the answer.

"Yess we need to celebrate!"

Charlie walked off to the kitchen in search of another bottle of wine unable to wipe the smile off her face! She had constant butterflies causing her stomach to do somersaults with excitement. One part of her still had her doubts, but she just put it down to the fact she hadn't been with a guy in quite a while, it was like she had a little devil on one shoulder and a devil on the other. Se quickly flicked the devil off and pushed the thought to the back of her mind!

Meanwhile Bianca sat on the sofa thinking about how good this would be for Charlie. She's not the sort of person to trust and let people in easily. She's like a closed book but instead of the covers just being shut with Charlie its more of a case of being wrapped in chains, no one was getting in! But now after seeing the way she was towards Brax it might finally be the time where Charlie learns to relax and just enjoy herself for once, she deserved this time and deserved to be happy and have someone treat her like a princess.

Charlie walked back into the room still grinning sitting beside Bianca and curling her legs up underneath her and taking a large sip of her wine.

"So missy come on..."

"Come on what?" Bianca questioned over the top of her glass.

"Every time I've seen you we've spoke about nothing but me and Brax but I wanna hear all about how your night went with Heath...things seemed to be going well before you walked off a deserted me!" Charlie cried feigning hurt.

"Ok firstly, if I hadn't of 'deserted you' as you put it, then you would never have hooked up with Brax, Brax would never have come here this morning and you wouldn't be going on a hot date tomorrow night so really you need to be thanking me!"

"Yeah yeah, ok thankyou bestest friend...now give me the goss!"

Bianca looked deep into her glass as though there was something at the bottom of it and blushed furiously before taking a large gulp.

"Bianca your blushing...you're actually blushing!" Charlie said getting excited.

Bianca slapped Charlie's thigh trying to calm herself down, by now she was sure she looked like an impressive tomato!

"Ok, well yes we were chatting and flirting like mad at Angelo's and he did not stop paying me compliments the whole time, constantly telling me how beautiful and sexy he thought I was and stuff like that and well I'm not gonna lie I was seriously hot for him! Anyway, he asked if I wanted to go somewhere a bit more private and suggested a walk along the beach just to talk. So off we went and he was a perfect gentleman, holding his arm out for me to take a hold of and as we walked along he asked if I wanted to go for a swim..."

_***Flashback***_

_**"Dya fancy going for a swim?" Heath asked Bianca.**_

_**"What? Are you serious...at this time of night and its freezing!" **_

_**"So? Come on live a little! I'll protect you and keep you warm" Heath winked, advancing towards her.**_

_**"Heath NO!" Bianca's voice rose slightly as she ran away from Heath further down the beach.**_

_**As she heard him chasing her, she quickly spun round and kicked the water at him, sending little droplets through the air, making contact with Heath's face and body making him stop dead in his tracks. The look on his face spoke volumes...He was not impressed.**_

_**"You said you wanted to go for a swim" Bianca spoke innocently with a seductive smile across her face.**_

_**"You're gonna pay for that Scott!" Before she had a chance to move Heath lunged towards Bianca grabbing her at the waist and spun her round. She squealed in his ear.**_

_**"HEATH PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!" **_

_**He finally placed the blonde safely back on her feet but still holding her hips.**_

_**Bianca looked up into Heath's eyes and in that moment she was blown away. She eased up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his, praying that he wouldn't pull away.**_

_**At first Heath was shocked but he soon relaxed and lost him self in the kiss. **_

_***End of Flashback***_

"And then he asked me to go home with him, so I did, but nothing happened we just got into bed and he just held me until we both fell asleep. He said he didn't want his first time with me to be fuelled with alcohol."

Charlie sat there in complete silence. She was quite shocked really. When she walked into Angelo's last night and saw these guys with their friends they looked like the whole 'jack-the-lad' type, cocky and confident and players that had girls hanging off their every word. She never would of guessed what had happened throughout the day.

"Charlie don't just sit there...say something!"

"Sorry its just, erm...wow! I mean I don't know what I expected but this is all far from it. Seeing the way the boys were in Angelo's you know, all confident and loud and stuff who knew this is how it would end!"

"I know, the way Heath first spoke to me he seemed so cock and sure of himself, but I really don't think he's actually like that."

"So what was it like this morning? Is anything gonna happen between you?"

"Well when I first woke up and realised who's bed I was in I thought it would be really awkward but it wasn't at all. He walked me home this morning, took my number and said he'd call me and that he'd really like to see me again." Bianca's grin hadn't gone unnoticed by Charlie, her friend was positively glowing!

"Ahh Bi I'm so happy for you, after all the shit you had to put up with Liam. Like you told me, you deserve some fun, even if that's all it turns out to be!"

"Your right, we've both got involved with 2 seriously hot men, emphasis on the word hot! So lets just show 'em what we've got, starting with tomorrow night and your date!"

"Bring it on!" Charlie said as the girls raised their glasses...

**And that was Chapter 9! I really enjoyed writing this as I want to show the closeness between all the characters and don't want to leave any of the important people out. Really hope you guys like this one too, please tell me your thoughts. Coming up next will be The Date!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 xXxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, first of all thankyouu once again for your wonderful reviews! Secondly I am so so sorry for the incredibly late update, I promise to start getting back on track starting with this new chapter.**

**Its date night for Charlie and Brax,**

**Ruby's POV**

_**From Charlie**_

_**"Ruby Buckton get your butt home now!"**_

Ruby looked at the message and sighed wondering what on earth she could have done this time, but deciding it was better to get things over and done with now rather than later she headed back home.

"Charlie? CHARLIE?" She shouted walking through the door. She could hear her mum in her bedroom so headed in that direction. She pushed open the door and her eyes went wide at the sight before her. There were clothes covering every surface and Charlie was throwing even more items from the bed to the floor.

"Charlie what's going on? I got your message!"

Charlie suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked over at her daughter.

"I need your help Rubes!"

"Yeah I can see that...What's going on?"

"Erm, I er have a date"

"Erm you have a what?" Ruby couldn't hide the shock on her face or in her voice, her mother had not been on a date with any guy in such a long time, she'd been asked out loads of times but she always managed to come up with an excuse. Ruby was beginning to wonder whether she'd converted into a nun! But that was clearly about to change tonight...

"You heard me, and there's no need to be so shocked!"

"I'm sorry Charls its just you haven't been on a date in a long time, you run for the hills every time a guy even looks your way!"

"I know, but I dunno I feel differently this time."

"Well good I'm glad, so who's the lucky guy then?"

"He's name is Brax..."

"Brax? As in Darryl Braxton?"

"Erm yeah why, do you know him?" Charlie couldn't hide the confused look on her face.

"Well, no but I met his younger brother today, he's just started at school, he's really nice."

"Oh okay," Charlie took a glance at the clock on her bedside table, "Shit Rubes, I have an hour until he's here!"

Ruby placed her hands on her mother's shoulders in order to calm her "Ok Charlie listen, calm down, you've already showered so sit down and I'll do your hair and then you can do your make up while I find you something to wear."

Charlie smiled at her daughter and walked over to the stool in front of her dressing table, facing the mirror, "Thanks Rubes you're a life saver!"

"I know, just call me amazing" Ruby threw back cheekily as she began running her fingers through Charlie's hair, deciding what to do with it. Her mother was easily the most beautiful woman she knew with her long, glossy, chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back in natural waves, her stunning blue eyes that always sparkled and her full lips that some woman would be thousands for and she didn't even have to try hard to make it that way, it just came naturally to her and the fact that Charlie didn't realise it only added to her beauty.

Ruby got out the curling wand and began curling the ends of Charlie's hair, she didn't want to do it too much just give it a bit more shape. Once she had finished she grabbed some hair pins and swept the curls all to the left side of Charlie's head, pinning the hair in position so the curls fell over her shoulder. She pulled strands of hair out from the front to frame Charlie's face and with a bit of hair spray it was complete.

Charlie was flicking through a magazine so hadn't seen Ruby's masterpiece yet.

"Ok you can look now" Ruby said as she took a step back from Charlie waiting to see her reaction.

Charlie looked up into the mirror and her eyes went wide, "Wow Rubes that looks amazing!" She said moving her head from side to side, before jumping up and hugging her daughter. "Thank you so much!"

Ruby giggled as she embraced her mum, "Your welcome, now you sit back down and do your make up while I find you a dress." Charlie nodded and did as she was told while Ruby walked over to the wardrobe. She rifled through endless amounts of dresses and skirts before she came to one that she knew would be perfect. She picked out a deep red dress that was fitted around the bust but flowed from the waist down in a ballerina type skirt. It had one thick strap going at an angel across the right shoulder and across the back which made Charlie's hair style perfect for this outfit. The strap was covered in red beads that sparkled under the light. She decided to team the dress with a pair of extremely high black, patent stilettos with a peep toe front and a matching black clutch bag. For jewellery she decided to stay classic and go for a simple pair of diamond stud earrings and a silver bangle encrusted with diamonds that dad gave to her for her 21st birthday, Ruby knew she'd appreciate the sentiment.

Happy with her choice Ruby turned back to Charlie just as she stood up and away from the dressing table. Ruby held up the dress for Charlie to say and a huge smile spread across her face. Without saying a word she grabbed the dress from Ruby and hurried into the bathroom to get changed. Ruby headed out into the kitchen to allow her mother some space before Brax arrived.

**CHARLIE POV**

Charlie walked out of the bathroom and slide her slim, elegant feet into the shoes Ruby had picked out. Wrapping the diamond bangle around her wrist and fastening the studs to her ears she walked over to the full length mirror to have one final check of herself. Applying another layer of lipgloss Charlie couldn't wipe the smile from her face at the prospect of how her evening would go. She looked at herself from every angle pleased with the way she looked and just hoping that Brax would think the same.

Just then she heard a light knocking on the back door and listening further she heard to greetings going on between her date and her daughter. Taking a deep breath Charlie picked up her clutch bag and walked out down the hall and into the kitchen where Brax stood smiling and talking to Ruby, not noticing that she was there.

**BRAX POV**

Brax was laughing at the speech he was being given by his dates daughter, who he'd only just met less than 5 minutes ago and actually assumed was her sister as she looked to be the same age as his younger brother Casey, only to be informed by the pretty, young girl that she was in fact Charlie's daughter, a revelation which took him back a bit as he quickly worked out that Charlie would have only been around 14 when she had her, shaking his head he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Despite the hard time she was trying to give him Brax had to admire the girls intentions, her heart was definitely in the right place.

Listening to Ruby ramble on he almost failed to notice that there was suddenly another person in the room. Hearing a tapping on the tiled floor Brax turned his head to the left to see Charlie standing there, smiling sheepishly. Ruby also spun her head round to see what had caught Brax' attention. Seeing her mum standing there a wide smile crept across Ruby's face.

"Wow!" Brax exclaimed in a whisper that was barely audible. "You look amazing!"

Charlie looked to the floor trying to hide her blushing cheeks before raising her head to look Brax in the eye. Sensing that she was an unwanted presence Ruby made her way out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, stopping beside Charlie to whisper "Knock him dead" With that she winked at her mum and walked out but not before shouting "BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

Both Brax and Charlie laughed and Brax took a few steps closer to Charlie as he looked into her eyes wanting nothing more than to touch her. He couldn't actually believe his eyes when he saw her standing there in the doorway. He could say that she looked, stunning and beautiful and even sexy but none of those words seemed to be enough to capture Charlie's beauty and elegance, she simply was breathtaking in that gorgeous red dress that complemented her tanned skin perfectly. Her hair looked natural but presitine and her make up was subtle but carefully designed to emphasise her features. Brax got as close to Charlie as he could without creeping her out.

"You look stunning" He whispered to her as a smile appeared on Charlie's face.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Braxton, you scrub up rather well!"

Brax laughed as he lifted his hand and run his thumb across her cheek looking into her crystal blue eyes, right there in that moment he was sorely tempted to not go out at all but he got rid of the images floating in his mind, he wanted to spoil this girl and make her feel like a princess so that was what he was going to do tonight, but first he moved his hand to the back of Charlie's neck and gently pulled her head towards his, looking back into her eyes to check that this was okay, he saw Charlie smile instantly giving him the green light. He brought her lips to his and kissed her so gently, it was like you'd imagined it but it was full of intensity and passion.

As he pulled away Brax gazed into Charlie's eyes and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Shall we get going?"

"Mmm yeah okay" Charlie returned his smile as Brax grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**CHARLIE POV**

The couple had been sat in the car for a good 20 minutes or more now and Charlie was beginning to wonder where they were actually going. The whole ride had so far been a pleasant one, both Brax and Charlie making small talk. After another 10 minutes went by and they eventually parked up. Brax turned off the engine and looked over at Charlie. Feeling his eyes upon her Charlie turned to face him locking her eyes with him instantly. All she could honestly think about that kiss before her house when he picked her up! She was really convinced to tell Brax not to worry about their date and just have a night in instead. But she had been looking forward to this date for the last 24 hours and was intreguied to see what Brax had in store for them.

"We're here." Brax' husky voice cut through Charlie's thoughts. They had arrived in the city and looked out the window only to see they were right in the centre and there were dozens of restaurants scattered around, making it impossible to discover which one they were going to.

Brax got out of the car and like the perfect gentleman walked round to Charlie's side and opened the door holding his hand down for her to take. Charlie looked up into Brax' green eyes and smiled and she grabbed his hand. She could have sworn a bolt of electricity shot right the way up her arm and down her spine, or at least that's what it felt like. Brax locked the car and walked away taking her with him and they walked through the busy little streets of the town centre.

"Thank you for tonight Brax" Charlie spoke up as she turned to face him as they walked.

Brax lightly chuckled to himself, "We've not done anything yet, so you might change your mind about that thank you once we have!"

Charlie joined in the laughter, "I very much doubt that!" She said knowing that even if they just walked the streets for the entire night she would have the time of her life.

The pair continued chatting for a few minutes until Brax came to a standstill causing Charlie to stop suddenly. She looked round at Brax questionably only to see a grin stretched across his face.

**BRAX POV**

Brax looked at Charlie's face; it was a mixture of slight annoyance and confusion as she didn't know what was going on. He smiled at her because they had arrived at their first destination of the evening.

"We're here..." Brax tugged on Charlie's hand slightly in order for her to face the restaurant where they would be eating this evening.

He heard her gasp slightly as she realised they were at 'Simply Blue's' - The place to see and be seen in the city! It was a ridiculously expensive restaurant that requires an average person to only ever come here for a special occasion after some serious saving but what with Brax now being the proud owner of Angelo's he figured he would take a chance to give Charlie nothing but the best.

Simply Blue's was a 5* restaurant and bar that played Blue's music all evening and even had live bands play on occasion. It appeared to be a very posh and upper class restaurant but seeing as Brax was friends with the owner he know 100% that with the warm, friendly atmosphere that existed throughout the entire building, you'd never feel out of place, even if you were from a little beach side town called Summer Bay!

"What are we doing here?" Charlie's voice was laced with evident surprise.

"We, Charlie are here for our date!" Brax smiled widely at her.

"But...But this place is so nice and posh and expensive and I'm not glammed up enough for this!" You could hear that she was panicking slightly so Brax moved round and stood in front of her, grabbing both her hands in his,

"Charlie, he listen, you look so amazing tonight, to say you don't look 'glammed up enough' is a major understatement. There are a thousand places I could have taken you tonight but I wanted our first date to be special and something to remember which is why I chose this place, Ruby said you've always wanted to come. So how about we go inside and start our evening properly?"

Charlie looked into his gorgeous green eyes, smiled and nodded in agreement. Brax dropped one of her hands but keeping a firm hold on the other as he guided them into the restaurant. Charlie's eyes widened as she looked around the room, everything was so precise. They began to follow the waiter and wound their way through the many diners that had come out tonight only to be led over to an elevator. Charlie didn't quite understand what was going on as she never realised there was more than the one floor to this place but decided to keep quiet and see where they went. The elevator doors sprung back and as they stepped out Charlie noticed a sign on the wall that read 'VIP Restaurant'. She squeezed Brax's hand excitedly as they were then led through a door and into the second floor restaurant. This room was a lot smaller than downstairs and alot more intimate, only around 15 couples where seated up here, enjoying there evening.

**CHARLIE POV**

Finally they stopped at a table, as Charlie took in her surroundings her eyes widened. Their table was a small square one covered in a crisp cream coloured table cloth that had gold edging. There was a tall, cylinder shaped vase that was brown and bronze, keeping in with the natural tones around the restaurant, on the left hand side of the table with an orange coloured Gebra flower in it. On either side of the vase was 2 tear drop shaped candles that again were brown but covered in glitter which sparkled under the light. Charlie's chair was pulled out by the waiter and she took a seat opposite Brax and a cream and gold coloured menu was placed in front of them. Charlie couldn't help but keep looking around the room at the other diners and also the beautiful canvas pictures that were hung on the walls around the room. They were all in black and white, some were of the beach, some were of the waves well known by every surfer from here to Summer Bay and back and some were of sunsets. She was pulled out of her daydream by Brax calling her name.

"Charlie? Charlie? Charlie..."

Turning her head to face him, the grin on his face not going unnoticed, she instantly matched it, "Hmm yeah sorry!"

"You looked like you were in a world of your own there"

"Sorry I was just taking all this in!" Charlie shifted in her seat so she was sitting face on to Brax to give him her full attention.

There conversation just began when the waiter arrived to take their drinks order.

"Ladies first.." Brax insisted.

"What a gent, I'll have a glass of white wine please."

"Would that be a small or large glass Ma'am?"

"Erm..."

"Just bring her the bottle thanks mate and I'll have a beer." Brax cut across Charlie and placed the order followed by the waiter walking away to get their drinks.

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Brax seductively, "Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Braxton?"

Brax grinned and leant forward slightly, "Well you were pretty drunk the other night when we, ya know...So I didn't know whether you might need the dutch courage in order to spend the evening with."

"Charlie moved in even further resting her forearms on the table and positioning herself so that if Brax looked down he'd get a spectacular view of her cleavage, just a little tease she thought and as if reading her thoughts Brax's eyes drifted down to Charlie's chest, lingering there for a few seconds before they made their way back up to her eyes,, "That may be true, but I didn't get myself there just to ya know..." She said copying Brax's choice of words for what happened between them 2 nights ago, she continued to lean in further, as did Brax until their faces were just a few inches apart, "And besides I don't normally need alcohol or anything else to help me get what I want!" The pair looked into each others eyes until Charlie winked and moved, leaning back against her seat.

"Touché Buckton touché!" Brax leaned back just as the waiter reappeared pouring Charlie a glass of wine from the bottle Brax had ordered and placing the bottle of beer in front of him. Charlie grabbed the glass and took a long sip as she watched Brax from the corner of her eye. Her stomach was doing somersaults, when she thought about it she couldn't believe she actually just come out with a line like that, once again it was so unlike her to be so out there and forward. However, she was liking this new side to her personality and it was definitely something she was going to keep up. For so long she'd been calm and collected, always keep her cards close to her chest and so far not a single person had been able to get her to show them that was until the day Darryl Braxton walked into her life. She didn't know what it was but he definitely had something, he would never normally be the type of guy that Charlie would go for, she always played it safe, going for the dependable, pretty boys but that was al changing, she was now clearly going for the rough and ready, bad boy type. But hey isn't every girl a secret bad boy groupie at heart, secretly wanting to experience the rush and excitement that comes with it? This is exactly what Charlie was beginning to realise!

**3RD PERSON POV**

The couple both ordered their food, both opting for the steak under Brax's incision that it was the best there is. While they waited they continued with the flirtatious banter immediately becoming more than comfortable with one another until it was time to eat. Charlie joked that this was the first time Brax had shut up all night, a comment he pretended to be incredibly hurt by! They both polished off their meals not leaving a single piece of food on the plate.

"Wow!" Brax exclaimed sitting back in his seat.

"What?" Charlie asked as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the serviette.

"I just can't believe you finished all that"

"Brax! You make me sound like a right pig!"

He chuckled lightly to himself, leaning back across the table towards Charlie, "No that's not what I meant, normally with girls who have an amazing body like you are obsessed with exercise and what they eat can only be considered as food good enough for a rabbit!"

Laughing, Charlie too leaned forward resting her forearms out in front of her on the table, "Well you don't have to worry about that with me, I am not most girls and I for one love my food so you won't ever see me knawing on a cabbage leaf!"

Brax chuckled before sliding his hand across the table and lacing his fingers with hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, looking down at their hands and then back up at her face he saw her also watching their hands, a small, contented smile playing on her lips. He sat there just watching her, she was so beautiful. Right there in that moment he vowed to give this his best shot, there as no way he was going to make the same mistakes that he had in the past and he certainly wasn't going to let his past ruin his present or his future.

"Thanks for coming tonight Charlie..."

She raised her head to look at him, a serious look was plastered over his face, "Thank you for asking me, but what's with the face?" She nodded in his direction.

"Nothing, I'm just grateful that you agreed to come, I know the first night we met isn't exactly the way most first introductions go but I don't regret what happened, if anything it just made me even more sure that moving here and taking over Angelo's was the right decision."

"Then don't look so serious! By the look on your face at the moment anyone on the outside would think you've just received the most awful news!"

"I'm sorry that's not the case..."

"Good! Look the other night was not me, I mean it was me obviously but that's not the usual way that I behave, not that there's anything wrong with it..." She quickly spat out so as not to give him the wrong impression, "It's just not something I've ever done before, like I said the other day I'm always the sensible one and for the first time in my life I had fun and this whole new side to me has come out and I'm really enjoying it." She took a breath before leaning further across the table, tugging on Brax's hand pulling him closer and bringing her face to his ear, "I really enjoyed that night too" She then placed a soft kiss just in front of his ear before moving backwards.

Brax gave her that sexy, seductive grin that she remembered from two nights ago when they were interrupted by the waiter asking if they would like dessert.

"Ladies first..." Brax offered.

"Erm can I have the mango and raspberry sorbet please?" Charlie smiled sweetly at the waiter then looking at Brax.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge cake please mate."

Soon enough the waiter returned with their desserts.

"Charlie you're killing me here!" Brax said.

"Why what have I done?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Could you eat that anymore seductively!"

Charlie nearly choked on her sorbet, that wasn't what she expected him to say but decided to play along, "What can I say, it tastes so gooood!" Taking her last bit she brought the spoon to her lips and slowly sucked the sorbet off being as sexy as possible. Brax, having already finished his dessert, shifted in his seat.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked once he'd seen her swallow.

Licking the spoon, Charlie couldn't help the grin appearing on her face, "Yep all done" She placed the spoon back in the bowl and leaned back in her chair.

"Thank god! How about we get out of here now?"

"Sounds good to me"

The waiter appeared to clear the table and Brax asked for the bill. Once it had been settled with many arguments from Charlie at Brax's refusal to let her pay at least half, he grabbed her hand and guided her out of the restaurant, onto the busy city streets and back towards the car. After ensuring that Charlie was safely inside Brax climbed in and drove off back to the bay. They approach the 'Welcome To Summer Bay Sign' and instead of turning right towards Charlie's house he carried on straight heading in the direction of his own.

" Erm Brax my house is back that way" Charlie said looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah I know" Brax looked at her out of the corner of his eye grinning.

"Then where are we going?"

"My house"

"Your house?"

"Yep my house"

"Erm Ok" Charlie was a little apprehensive as to why they would be going to Brax's, she hadn't expected it on the first date, yes she was well aware of the fact they'd already slept together but it was going to be different this time round.

Several minutes later they pulled up outside Brax's house, he got out walked round to the other side of the car and opened the door for Charlie.

"Why thank you Mr Braxton" she winked as she stepped out brushing her body past his.

"You are more than welcome" The way her body skimmed his hadn't gone unnoticed. If he was being completely honest with himself he would love to take her inside right now, after the flirtatious banter between them tonight mixed with how hot Charlie looked and the way she ate that god damn sorbet all he wanted was a repeat performance of their first meeting but he held back. Brax had made lots of mistakes in the past when it came to women, he'd never really had a serious relationship with anyone, choosing more to be the love 'em and leave 'em type, pulling girls that somewhat easy on the eye and just as easy to get into bed. But Charlie...well she was in a league of her own, he already knew that she topped every woman he'd ever been with single handily and they didn't even really know each other. He vowed to make something of this thing they had going on, it was about time he grew up and started making a decent life for himself, the life he'd always dreamt of having. He had Angelo's and now he planned on getting the girl, already knowing that that girl was Charlie.

"So," Brax started as he took Charlie's hand and entwined their fingers pulling her down the street, "I thought I'd drive us back here and then walk you home..."

Charlie looked down and their interlocked fingers and then up at Brax to see him looking down at her, "Wouldn't it of been easier for you to drive to my house, save you coming out of your way walking?"

"I'm not coming out of my way, I thought we could walk you home but take a little detour to end our night with a moonlight walk along the beach?"

At this thought Charlie grinned, "Sounds like the perfect end to a perfect night!"

"Oh you'd go as far as calling it perfect would you?"

"Yes so I would, although that could all change on this walk home" She playfully nudged him in the side as the approached the beach, Charlie took off her heels, leaning on Brax's arm for support.

"Whoa where'd ya go?" Brax laughed, looking straight over Charlie's head and into the distance as if she had disappeared, once taking her shoes off she was a lot shorted than him.

"Oi, cheeky sod!"

"Seriously Charlie, where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you!" He tried so hard to keep a serious tone to his voice.

Whilst laughing at her own expense Charlie pulled her arm back and landed a punch straight on the top of his arm.

"Oww! My god Charlie!" Brax rubbed his arm where she'd just hit him. It didn't really hurt but she did throw a good punch, something that surprised him plus he wouldn't mind getting a bit of sympathy from her.

"Aw baby," Charlie said as she stood on her tip toes and edged her face closer towards his ear, "Man up!" She laughed as she pinched his cheek.

Brax stood shocked, that wasn't what he pictured, he was actually hoping for a kiss!

"So cheeky!" He laughed at her, before Charlie had a chance to do anything else Brax lunged forward and grabbed her waist throwing her over his shoulder as he ran down the sand dune with her towards the water.

"BRAAAXX!" Charlie screamed in his ear whilst grabbing the bottom of his shirt holding on for dear life! "BRAX NO! Put me down!"

"Fancy going for a swim?"

"Brax no! Please please I'm begging put me down!" She may have sounded serious but she was actually screaming through fits of laughter.

Brax came to a halt at the edge of the water, you could hear the waves lapping as it drifted into shore, "Are you sure you don't want to go swimming?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you gonna apologise for hitting me?"

"But you were making fun of me!" She put on a hurt voice.

"But a strapping, young, handsome man such as myself has a reputation to uphold and being hit by a girl half my size isn't going to do it or my ego any good!" He moved his hands down her legs slightly and lifted her so she slid even further down his back and closer to the water below, grinning the whole time, waiting for her next scream.

"BRAX NO! Ok ok I'm sorry, I was just playing I shouldn't of hit you, please can you put me down?"

Brax placed his hands back on her waist and slid her back over his shoulder and onto the ground. Leaving his hands on her hips he looked down smiling waiting for her to give him some recognition.

Charlie slowly lifted her head to be met by his gorgeous green eyes, she instantly felt the same pang of desire that she felt the first night they met. She lost herself in his eyes, eyes that seemed like they went on forever, like you could never see deep enough. She was brought out of her thoughts by his hand tucking a loose strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear, his hand resting on her neck as he gently pulled her forward, dipping his own head he brushed his lips against hers teasingly. Charlie couldn't take the teasing so she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in further attaching his lips to her in a soft but passionate kiss. The kiss deepened, neither of them wanting to pull away first but having to when the need for air became too great.

"Mmm" Charlie opened her eyes to the sound Brax made to see him looking down at her, a light, content smile on his face, "Come on we better get you home"

Charlie smiled and nodded as Brax wrapped his arm round her shoulders as she looped hers around his waist leaning her head on his shoulder as they slowly walked back along the beach in a comfortable silence. Brax kept hold of Charlie all the way back to her house until the approached the front door. Regrettably letting go Charlie removed her arm from his body to get her keys out and unlock the door. Once she had done so she turned to face him. Brax immediately stepped forward placing his arms around her, the pair just stood looking into each other's eyes until Charlie spoke.

"Thank you for an amazing night Braxton"

"You are more than welcome Buckton, thank you for attending," He gave her a little wink causing her to giggle lightly, "But seriously Charlie thank you for coming, that has got to be the best first date I've ever been on, I really enjoyed being with you tonight and I hope we can do it again?"

"Thank you for asking me, I had a really good time and I would love to do it again." She smiled up at him.

"Good, consider it done! Now it's late so I better let you get to bed. Goodnight Charlie"

"Night Brax" Charlie said as Brax placed a light kiss on her lips before turning and beginning to walk away. She'd be lying if she said she was slightly disappointed, she was expecting something more fiery from him after their one on the beach. She was just turning to close the door when she heard his voice from behind her, swinging back round she saw he quickly walking towards her and finally he was back in front of her.

"Who am I kidding, that wasn't a goodnight kiss..." He grinned that sexy grin of his which Charlie instantly returned, butterflies swarming her stomach, before he cupped her face with his hands pulling her up to him and laying his lips on hers, the kiss started slow but as they both relaxed into it, it became deeper, exactly what Charlie was looking for. Brax grinned into the kiss as he felt her mouth open slightly allowing his tongue to slip in where it crashed into hers. Brax slid his hands from Charlie's face, tracing his fingertips down her neck causing Charlie to shiver and then down the sides of her body. Before Charlie could do anything else, Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground causing Charlie to giggle into his mouth. Once again the need to breath become too great so Brax gently placed Charlie back on the ground and released her lips from his, resting his forehead against hers.

"Wow" Charlie breathed before opening her eyes.

"Wow indeed!" Brax smiled at her, "I better get going." The disappointment in his voice had not gone unmissed by Charlie.

"Ok"

They both pulled away, Brax grabbed Charlie's hand squeezing it as he begun walking away.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Sweet Dreams gorgeous" He gave a slight wave as he walked down the path and out of sight.

He walked down the road towards his house, the smile on his face impossible to wipe away.

Charlie shut the door and locked it before leaning her back up against it. She took a deep breath and smiled before walking towards her bedroom feeling more content with herself and the world than she had done in a very long time...

**Soooo...That my lovelies was Chapter 10! I know it was rather long, my longest yet but I wanted to write all about the date in the one chapter rather than keep you waiting even longer by splitting it in 2.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing & I hope that it did not disappoint.**

**Please please review I know it has taken me a long time to get this chapter up but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**xXxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm backkkk! **

**Hello you lovely lot! So here I am FINALLY with a new chapter! Yes you did read that right! After a long long time I have finally managed to get my bum into gear and wrote you guys a new chapter. I do apologise for the amount of time it has taken me, as I said when I first posted this story I've never been that good at writing stories but I really wanted to give it ago and I did and the response I got was incredible, but I guess I just lost my creativeness for a while and the longer I left it the harder it was to get back into it. I am really sorry for such a delay, being a big fan of reading these stories myself I know how frustrating it was when one of your favourites just stop being updated half way through. But I am glad I finally have something new for you all and I promise to try my absolute hardest to continue as I have got some great ideas for where I want to take this story. **

**I really really hope you all like this chapter, and seeing as it has been so long please please please give me a little review if you can just to give me your thoughts and let me know if I'm still doing ok! Thanks **** xXx**

**Chapter 11**

_**2 weeks later**_

Charlie woke up Monday morning stretching out across her double bed relieved that she didn't have to go into work today. The sleepy smile on her face didn't last very long as the worries she had felt over the last couple of days seeped back into her brain... _Brax._

Charlie hadn't seen or heard from Brax since last Thursday evening when she'd popped into Angelo's to pick up a pizza that she was sharing with Ruby for their girls night in. Everything had been fine between the pair, better than fine actually, they had been amazing. However, since leaving the restaurant that Thursday night there had not been a peep out of Brax. For the first day when she hadn't heard anything, although it was unusual seeing as in the days before he had text her what seemed like every minute of the day, she just assumed he had a big day at work and simply couldn't get away. She'd seen first hand what a madness Angelo's could become so it was definitely possible. When she woke the second day and didn't even have a late goodnight text or an early good morning text the doubts started to creep in.

Being a girl was never easy. Every woman she knew would probably agree that there is always constant worry when embarking on a new relationship; with endless question circulating; Am I good enough? What if I said something stupid to put him off? Am i pretty enough, smart enough, funny enough? And so on. And Charlie being Charlie was the biggest worrier of all. She tried to not let it affect her and think of it as no big deal. That was until she walked into Angelo's on the Saturday lunch time. She'd walked in looking round to see if she could spot the sexy, green eyed surfer and came up blank. Sure the restaurant was hectic with a constant flow of people milling about, but not one of those people were Brax. She'd asked one of the young waiters if he was around and he'd simply replied that he hadn't been in since the morning before. It was strange to say the least, Brax lived and breathed that place, he was always there, he loved it. Feeling slightly deflated Charlie had left Angelo's and decided to walk back home via the beach. A cool afternoon breeze whipped through her hair, as her toes curled in the golden sand at her feet. With the sound of the waves lapping on the shore and the sound of laughter in the air coming from the many families and young people enjoying a day at the seaside, Charlie felt the tension in her shoulders ease slightly. The beach was her favourite place in the world, no matte what kind of trials or tribulations she was going through at any one time she always found herself on the beach, where everything seemed a little less complicated.

Walking along she thought she'd try to contact Brax one more time. She'd text him a couple of time over the last few days since he'd done his disappearing act but her messages went unanswered each time.

_'Maybe he just doesn't like me', _she thought to herself, all of the uncertainty hitting her at high speed. She didn't want this to be the case but she had to face the possible reality of the situation. Taking her phone out of her pocket she wanted to laugh out loud and hit herself over the head! My god she was totally smitten! It'd had only been a few weeks and she was already beside herself wondering what had gone wrong.

She stopped walking to look down at her phone as she began typing out the message,

_**Hey Brax. I hope everything's okay wherever you are. Have you ever thought about a career as a magician? Lol ;-) Seriously though I don't know what's going on with you and why you left town so suddenly without a word to anyone but I really do hope everything is ok and you're ok. Give me a call or a text when you can so that I know you are :) Charlie xx**_

And send. There she had done it and hopefully he would reply. If he didn't then she needed to tell herself that he wasn't worth it and that there were better people out there waiting for her. Charlie carried on walking deciding she'd head home for a nice hot, bubble bath and a glass of wine or two plus her favourite book. Every girl loved a bit of me time!

Walking through the door she grabbed a bottle of white out of the fridge and a glass from the cupboard before making her way upstairs to run the bath, adding in some beautifully smelling bath cream that helped her relax and made her skin super soft. she deserved a bit of pampering!

_**The next day, Friday**_

Charlie walked into the diner Friday lunchtime looking forward to a decent coffee after the long morning she'd had at the station going through a mountain of paperwork.

Walking up to the counter Charlie smiled as Irene appeared from the kitchen,

'_Hey girlie what can I get you?'_

_'Hiya, can I just get a flat white to go please Irene?'_

_'Sure thing'. _Irene walked off to the coffee machine while Charlie waited patiently. Just as she stood there lost in her own thoughts Heath walked in, taking her by surprise when greeting her,

_'Buckton! Looking a little lost there gazing into space. Everything alright?'_

Charlie smiled at him lightly, she really liked the Braxton's, they may have been a tough surfie crowd but they all had hearts of gold deep down, they were consistently charming and everyone loved them!

_'Hey Heath, yeah I'm alright thanks, just in my own little world.'_

'_I hope its more exciting than this place, you seemed like you were enjoying being there!'_

Charlie smiled again, knowing that it was better than here because she was in fact thinking about Brax. Just then Irene walked back over with her coffee, handing it over to her and accepting the money. Charlie said her goodbye's without saying further to Heath and started heading for the door.

Just as she was stepping outside she spun round to look at Heath. She felt annoying asking him questions again but she had to know if he had heard anything.

_'Heath?'_

Heath spun round and glanced at her.

_'Hmm?'_

_'I, er, don't suppose you've heard anything from him yet have you?'_

Heath sighed slightly, knowing that she was desperate to have some news on Brax but yet he couldn't give her any. He was gonna kill his brother when he got back for putting him in this situation.

_'Sorry charlz, no I haven't, the day he left he said he was going to sort something in the city and he'd be back when he was back. Me and Case have both tried ringing and texting but we've heard nothing. Sorry.'_

_'You don't think anything has happened to him do you? I mean what did he go to sort? Could he be in trouble with someone or what if he never made it to the city and had an accident or something?' _Charlie couldn't help the slight panic that entered her voice thinking of all the worst case scenarios. Noticing the change in her tone Heath quickly strolled over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders in the hopes of offering some reassurance.

_'Charlie listen, I'm sure he is absolutely fine. He's a big boy and he certainly knows how to handle himself. I don't know exactly what he was going to sort out, he never said, but what I do know is as soon as it's done he's gonna be right back here. You need to stop worrying that pretty head of yours ok?' _He smiled that Braxton smile at her and she felt herself relaxing and smiling back.

Leaning up on her tip toes Charlie kissed him on the cheek, '_Thanks Heath'._

_**Later that evening...**_

Charlie rushed out of her bedroom as an insistent knocking came on the back door.

'_I'm coming!' _She shouted but still the knocking continued. She was getting more annoyed by the minute as she approached the door. Swinging it open with a face like thunder she was just about to let rip at the late evening caller when she was confronted by Bianca standing there grinning.

_'What the hell was that about B! You nearly took the bloody door off!'_

Bianca laughed at Charlie's dramatic outburst and walked through the door, hopping up onto the kitchen counter and helping herself to a swig of Charlie's wine that she'd left there. Charlie just stood there laughing at Bianca. It was a good job she was her best friend!

_'So what do I owe this pleasure then, seeing as its a Friday night? Shouldn't you be wrapped around Heath right now or something?'_

Bianca rolled her eyes, taking another gulp of wine. '_Well, best friend of mine firstly, Heath is doing a shift at Angelo's tonight so any 'wrapping' will be done at a later hour' _at this comment she winked, smiling to which Charlie rolled her eyes. '_And secondly, I am here because you've been moping all bloody week over Brax, now don't get me wrong I'm not moaning at you for it, cause personally I think he's a complete douche for upping and leaving without a word or explanation, especially to you, but I'm not putting up with your sad face any longer. So, I came to tell you that tomorrow night we are going out!'_Bianca looked mightily pleased with herself at this suggestion.

_'Going out where? I don't know if I feel like clubbing at the moment.' _Charlie replied.

_'No not clubbing, we're just going to Angelo's. They have a DJ in there tomorrow night so we're gonna get dressed up and go get happily drunk and dance the night away! Everyone's going to be there, Heath, Kyle, Casey, Ruby, Jack, Leah, Pete, the whole gang. Its been ages since we've all been out together so I thought it'd be good, you could do with a few drinks and to forget about Brax, even if it's just a few hours. Plus we'll take loads of photos and post them on facebook so that when he logs on next he can see exactly what he's missing out on! Surely that's worth getting glammed up for!?'_

Thank god for Bianca! Charlie thought. Here she was mopping around day by day when B was right, she should get out and have some fun, a few cocktails wouldn't hurt either! She was going to go all out tomorrow night not just so Brax would maybe see what he's missing but also for herself. She always loved nothing more than to get all dressed up and have a wild night with her closest friends.

Grinning she looked at Bianca and answered '_Ok, you're on!'_

Bianca hopped off the counter and bounced over to her friend hugging her, '_Yay! It's gonna be a good night Charlie Buckton, you mark my words!' _Pulling back she looked at the clock on the wall just as her mobile rang out, '_And now that is my booty call, so I'm outta here! I'll call you in the morning, why don't we drive into the city and get some new outfits?'_

Walking over to the door with Bianca to let her out she said '_Yeah ok, just ring when you're ready to go. Have fun & enjoy Heath, B!'. _Closing the door she headed over to the fridge pouring herself another glass of wine before heading for the bathroom, ready to have a nice relaxing soak and pamper herself ready for tomorrow night, grinning as operation 'What Are You Missing' span around in her head...

_**Saturday**_

For the first time all week Charlie woke up in a good mood, the sun was shining, it was going to be a beautiful day! She was really looking forward to tonight, the last night she'd had out was her date with Brax. But before thoughts of that man could circulate in her mind she jumped out of bed and dressed ready to head out for her morning run along the beach.

Arriving back home Charlie showered and dressed for her afternoon of shopping with Bianca. She slipped on a pair of denim short shorts which brought emphasis to her long, slim tanned legs, a lemon yellow flowy swing top and her favourite silver havaiana flip flops. She kept her make-up light and her hair hung loosely down her back. Just as she gave herself a final check in the mirror her phone bleeped with a message. It was Bianca telling her she'd be 5 minutes.

Charlie walked down the stairs, grabbed her bag and a bottle of water, rushing out the door as she heard Bianca pull up on the drive way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The girls arrived back at Charlie's after a blissful afternoon together. Strolling round the shops trying on dress after dress and giggling away just like they always do. They stopped for lunch at an Italian place where they enjoyed a light pasta salad each and a glass of white wine, keen to get the evening started already!

Both girls bustled in through the door and stopped in the lounge with their many, many shopping bags and dropped them on the floor in a heap, they really had gone all out.

Ruby and April were watching on in amusement from their position on the sofa.

'_Did you guys buy like the entire Mall or something?' _Ruby said through her laughter. '_Are you even going to be able to afford to go tonight after buying all that lot!?'_

Bianca and Charlie glanced at each other grinning before Charlie spoke, '_Trust me this is nothing, we could have bought a lot more, but we thought we should be somewhat sensible.'_

Rolling her eyes at her mother Ruby got up and grabbed her bag off the table, '_Right well seeing as you two are getting ready here, we're going to April's to get ready and then Casey and Dex are coming to pick us up so we'll see you's there!'_

_'Byeeee'_

_'Byeeee'_

Both adults shouted. Charlie walked back into the kitchen getting out a cold bottle of wine and two glasses, raising them with a smile as Bianca grabbed all their bags and they headed into Charlie's room to start getting ready.

This was a regular occurrence when they planned a night out. They generally got together at Charlie's, put some of their old school music on, crack open a bottle of wine or two and sing and gossip as they got ready. Tonight was no different, Charlie was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the mirror as she applied her makeup, while Bianca stood behind her curling her hair. Both girls were going for maximum affect tonight so Bianca who generally always had straight hair was going for a volumised , curly look and Charlie who had naturally curly hair was straightening it to within an inch of its life, making it look even longer. Both girls were beautiful, anyone could see that, and had such striking features they stood out from the crowd. Tonight they decided to emphasize that and go for dramatic makeup; smoky eyes, a touch of blush to their cheeks and red lipstick for Bianca whilst Charlie applied a peach gloss to her own lips. Now all that was left to do was step into their dresses. Bianca had a picked a stunning little black dress. It was completely fitted, hugging her curvaceous figure beautifully, with two sheer lace diamond shaped panels on either side of her waist, one across her chest and at the back the material dipped down into a V shape showing off her tanned skin. Meanwhile, Charlie was slipping into a figure hugging dark grey dress that was covered in sparkle. It had long sleeves and the hem came to just above her knees. It had a swooping back that showed the majority of her skin. She teamed the dress with a pair of sexy black killer heels that had diamante around the front and all down the heel. The look instantly said, classy, sophisticated but definitely sexy.

Smiling at herself in the mirror Charlie spun round to find Bianca watching her with a sly smile across her face.

_'What?' _Charlie asked.

Bianca grinned wider picking up her clutch bag from the bed, '_Nothing, you just look amazing, that sparkle in your eye is beginning to come back and every guy is gonna be falling over themselves to get to you. You never you might even get an experience like the one you had the first night you met Brax!' _

Charlie gasped in shock, picked up a pillow and threw it at her best friend, '_Bianca! I cannot believe you just said that! That night with Brax was strictly a one-off, you know I have never done anything like that before and I wont be repeating it either... It's just clearly the effect Brax has' _

At the mention of Brax's name and the first time they met a grin made its way onto Charlie's face. She would never forget that night for as long as she lived! Bianca managed to catch the grin and immediately interrupted Charlie's thoughts before her brain got too carried away.

_'Charlie Buckton stop thinking about that man! As hot as he might be he is not what tonight is it. Tonight we are forgetting he even existed and are having some serious fun. So come on lets go!'_

Bianca grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her out of the bedroom, out the front door and over to her car where they would drive to Angelo's and leave it there for the night, picking it up in the morning.

Arriving at Angelo's the girls walk up the stairs into the restaurant, noticing how busy it already was. Charlie can't help but let her eyes wander around the restaurant taking everything in, even though she knows that Brax won't be there. She's suddenly aware of Bianca tugging on her elbow pulling her away from her thoughts and allowing Bi to walk her across the room to the booth where all their friends are already sat. Everyone notices them walk over and cheer, obviously keen to get this night started, the girls of the group jumping up to greet Charlie and Bianca with hugs and kisses. Jack steps up next handing both ladies a glass of white wine each, something Charlie is very grateful for as she takes the glass and drinks half of its contents in one go!

'_Whoa! Steady on there Charlz, don't want you drinking the bar dry!'_ Jack said, surprised by Charlie's actions.

Charlie grinned & winked at him '_Don't worry Jacky boy, just a couple of these is all I need' _ and with that she took another sip of wine before walking off to speak to the girls.

A couple of hours later the whole gang were well into the swing of things. The girls were seriously dominating the dance floor strutting their stuff. They had everyone's attention directed straight at them, especially all the guys in the room.

The rest of the group, namely the boys, were all sitting round their booth, having their guy chat and annoying one another in some way.

Having had enough of dancing for a little while Charlie and Bianca make their way back over to the bar, swaying slightly as they go, feeling the effects of the several glasses of wine that they have already consumed. Leaning across the bar Bianca shouts for one barman, getting impatient in her intoxicated state. Charlie grabs her arm pulling her back from the bar almost causing Bianca to lose her balance! Both girls burst into a fit of giggles, clearly finding the whole situation extremely funny! Heath sits himself down on a stool beside the girls ordering 2 more wines for them and another beer for himself, much to their delight.

The group gather together laughing and cheering at the girls who are singing at the top of their voices to one of their favorite songs without at care in the world as everyone around the restaurant looks at the in amusement.

Just then Heath glances around the restaurant his gaze freezing at the entryway, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. A couple of the other lads notice and all glance in the same direction suddenly also wearing matching grins.

Casey stood up and shouted across the room to the new arrival,

_"Brax! You're back!"_

At the sound of Brax's name the rest of the group, including Charlie stopped and turned to face the front of the restaurant. Charlie couldn't believe her eyes when standing there on the steps was none other than Brax. It was suddenly like time had completely slowed down as she took in his appearance. It was like as if in the last two weeks she had forgotten, he stood there tall and as toned as every in a pair of low hung blue jeans and one of his trademark checked shirts. He looked like he'd spent every moment in the sun as his deep bronzed skin glowed. In that moment all of the annoyance Charlie had felt by his lack of contact disappeared she grinned from ear to ear seeing him back here again.

But as quick as the smile appeared on Charlie's face it was gone as a petite, blonde woman appeared by Brax's side with a shy smile on her face. Confusion washes over Charlie not understanding who this woman is or why on earth she is with Brax. Just then noise erupts from the group as Casey and Heath rush over to Brax and this mystery woman referring to her as 'Chloe'. Both boys lunge at her one by one picking her up and swinging her round, clearly pleased to see her.

Out of the corner of her eye Charlie sees Ruby walking over to Casey, Casey sees her and wraps his arm around her as they all begin making their way over. The restaurant had quietened down considerably now that the girls had stopped singing and laughing so Charlie could just make out what Ruby was saying,

"_It's good to see you Brax, welcome back!" _

Looking down at Ruby with a half smile Brax replied "_Thanks kid it's good to be home."_

Stopping just before they got to the group Ruby looked up at Casey and asked, "_So who's this one then?"_

Grinning like a child in a sweet shop Casey looked down at Ruby then up at the woman, _"This Rubes, is Chloe... She's Brax's girlfriend!"_

Charlie gasps in shock at the words that Casey just said, she could see Bianca and Leah looking at her with a worried and confused look on their faces but Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from Brax, he was looking at Casey but didn't look as excited, he smiled but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. Just then he looked up and into all the faces currently looking at home, everyone just as confused by Casey's statement. As his eyes scanned the members of the people standing in front of him they landed on Charlie. Instantly his smile was gone and his face was a mixture of surprise, embarrassment and sorrow. Charlie knew then that it was true, this woman, Chloe, was in fact Brax's girlfriend...

**So there we are…. What do you guys think? I really hope you like it! Please don't forget to give me a quick review and I am working on the next chapter as we speak!**


End file.
